


dont look away (the cherry blossoms are in bloom)

by secondcitadels



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, its requited and theyre dumb you know the drill, no beta we die like langa's dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondcitadels/pseuds/secondcitadels
Summary: “I'm gonna make you forget him.”Kaoru stared up at him as if he couldnt comprehend what he was saying. As if the truth of his feelings was an additional puzzle piece that he couldnt make fit in with his picture of how they worked. They hated each other and they bickered and they drove each other mad. That's how they were and how theyd always been.Kojiro was sick of it.ORkaoru doesnt stop by the restaurant for dinner so joe takes the dinner to him
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	dont look away (the cherry blossoms are in bloom)

It's a cold day in hell when Kaoru is late coming over to Kojiro’s restaurant after hours for a late dinner and a drink. It's an even colder day when he’s two hours late. At the two and a half hour mark, Kojiro places the food in a traveling container and picks a chilled bottle of wine before locking up the shop. It was a nice enough evening for a walk at least.

  
  


The sign hanging from the door to Kaoru’s calligraphy shop said it was closed but was unlocked as he stepped inside, the air conditioning instantly making his nose sting from the cold. None of the employees were still there so no one stopped him from walking up the stairs and down the hall to the room where Kaoru worked. Just as he expected, Kaoru sat at a low table, glasses crooked across the bridge of his nose, one hand gripped into his hair while the other clutched a brush above paper. The ink on it was long dried up.

  
  


He was so distracted that Kojiro was afforded a few precious moments to just want him, backlit by the golden sunlight making his hair two different shades of pink, turning him soft.

  
  


Kojiro wanted to test how soft he’d really feel.

  
  


Sucking in a breath to dislodge the feeling in his chest he rapped his knuckles on the door frame and spoke, “You aint planning on skating tonight on an empty stomach are you Kaoru?”

  
  


With a jolt Kaoru’s head snapped up to look at him, surprise and exhaustion alike etched into his features. “I wasnt planning on going tonight at all. I have too much work to get done and I'm too tired. What are you doing here?” He started rearranging papers on his table, putting things into piles and folding up whatever he wasnt satisfied with neatly and placing it to the side. 

  
  


“Brought you dinner.” he lifted the bag containing the contents from his restaurant and placed it on the table. “Where are your cups? I forgot to bring any.”

  
  


“My cups are for tea.”

  
  


“And tonight theyre for wine.” He knows Kaoru must be more tired than he's letting on because a reserved sigh is all protesting he gives afterwards.

  
  


Kojiro finds the cups and returns to the table to sit across from him and pours wine for both of them. Kaoru had already opened the container and started eating, hunger and the lack of other people allowing him to be less dignified as he stuffed his mouth with food.

  
  


Kojiro drinks his wine and they sit like that in silence as the sun sinks deeper beneath the horizon. He likes arguing and fighting, but it’s these times when they can be quiet that he holds in the space next to his heart that Kaoru carved out for himself a long time ago. A space he fills with every petty remark that's borderline flirting and every brief touch gentle enough to nearly shake loose the words he keeps sealed behind his teeth.

  
  


How much had he had to drink already?

  
  


“How did you even let all this work pile up on you like this?” He picked up a piece of paper and traced a letter with his thumb. It was beautiful of course, Kaoru wasnt renowned for anything less than being the best.

  
  


“It's not late work, it's advance work.” He picked up his own cup and Kojiro finds he can't really remember which cup he was on, either. “I want to have tomorrow completely free. For whatever announcement ADAM is making.”

  
  


_ Ah,  _ he thinks bitterly knocking back what was left in his cup. The automatic lights turned on and he saw that they’d already drank half the bottle.

  
  


“What do you think he’ll have to say?” Kojiro let his head tip back as he squinted at the ceiling. 

_ Nothing you want him to say, Kaoru. _

“Does it matter? Itll be about skating and then i’ll beat him at whatever it is.'' The scoff from Kaoru made his blood warmer than any alcohol ever could. He poured them both more wine.

  
  


“I'll be the one to beat him, not you.” he lifted the refilled cup to his lips. Kojiro watched the bob of his throat as he swallowed and the swipe of his tongue across his top lip. He drank his own wine like a man dying in the desert.

  
  


“You and that AI of yours? Dont make me laugh.” but he was already laughing and Kaoru was already hitting him in the side and okay 

“As if you would ever beat ADAM. youre nothing like him…” that last bit was mumbled into his wine and okay,  _ that  _ hurt more than any punch to gut. 

Kojiro looked at him and found that Kaoru wouldnt meet his eyes. It had been how many years now and they were still here, stuck in this stalemate of unrequitedness. Cherry, always chasing after ADAM, and Joe always close behind him ready to support him should he stumble or fall. Kojiro had long since given up hope on Kaoru reciprocating his own feelings, but he had hoped that by now long into their adulthood he’d have given up on ADAM.

  
  


ADAM who had long since left them behind. Who had long since looked away from them.

  
  


“It's been over a decade since he's left us behind and youre still pining like a schoolboy.” he means for his tone to be softer he really does, but alcohol has long since rendered his words sharp and brittle. 

  
  


“What are you talking about you ape.”

  
  


“You know exactly what I mean, four eyes!”

  
  


He doesnt know what's making his blood boil more -- the alcohol, the thoughts of ADAM, or the fact that Kaoru wouldnt look him in the eyes.

  
  


_ Dont look away from me karou,  _ he wanted to yell.  _ Not when ive never looked away from you. _

“You really can't forget about him.” his voice sounded broken and tired even to himself. Kaoru finally shifted his head to look at him. 

  
  


“He was our friend.”

  
  


The silence between them stretched for over a decade.

“I miss it,” Kaoru's voice was so soft, so wistful. “I liked when it was us skating together. You liked it too.” Kojiro felt something in his stomach unfurl.

  
  


“I liked  _ you _ .” he got up and unsteadily made his way around the table falling to his knees, almost 

placing himself right into Kaoru’s lap. Almost.

  
  


“You- what are you doing?”  __ Kojiro grabbed the bottom of his shirt with both hands and with a well practiced motion pulled it up and over his head.

  
  


“I like you.” he said and as he discarded the garment somewhere to the side of them. He reached forward and pulled Kaoru's glasses off his face, dropping them maybe a little too carelessly next to them.

“Stop! Stop messing around!!” there was a dull thud as he pressed himself against the wall, but there wasnt anywhere to go as Kojiro shuffled closer, practically pinning him there. “This is  _ not  _ funny anymore!” He raised his hand in an attempt to hide his face and the pretty blush that has spread across his cheeks and to the very tips of his ears.

  
  


“Kaoru.” he held that hand gently in his own and led it to his exposed chest. He pressed his palm flat against his skin and felt branded. He held his hand there by the wrist for one second. Two. three.

  
  


Kaoru’s fingers curled slightly against his skin and he knew that he felt it, his heart beating against his palm, fast in a way that only skating ever made it. Skating and him.

  
  


“Im serious.” his voice was muffled against the rushing of blood in his ears and he almost wasnt sure if he’d actually said them or not. The change in Kaoru’s expression reassured him. He swallowed around the newly formed lump in his throat and ran his thumb over Kaoru's inner wrist where he could feel his pulse quickening, too.

  
  


“I'm gonna make you forget him.”

  
  


Kaoru stared up at him as if he couldnt comprehend what he was saying. As if the truth of his feelings was an additional puzzle piece that he couldnt make fit in with his picture of how they worked. They hated each other and they bickered and they drove each other mad. That's how they were and how theyd always been.

  
  


Kojiro was sick of it.

  
  


He took Kaoru's chin in his hand and tilted his back and covered his mouth with his own. There’s a moment where he thinks he’s going to be pushed away. He thinks,  _ ive crossed the line. Ive fucked up. He’s going to hate me.  _ Another part of him thinks maybe it's a blessing. The moment passes and he can feel Kaoru shift against him pushing  _ closer  _ and-

  
  


Kojiro pulls back dazed. if his heart had been racing before now it was actively trying to claw its way out of his chest. Kaoru’s face was still flushed, maybe even more so than before but his expression had softened with just the barest hint of a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

  
  


He licked those lips now, in a way Kojiro had seen people many times when he placed a freshly prepared plate of food in front of them. 

  
  


“Well?“ he moved the hand that had been pressed against Kojiro's chest upwards to grip the hair at the nape of his neck.

  
  


“Im waiting to forget him.” 

  
  


He hesitated. Kaoru didnt. Pulling his hair he dragged him down until their lips crashed together and he soon followed suit. One hand swept around to the small of his back while the other braced against the floor, the only thing keeping them from tumbling over as Kaoru's other hand joined the first in Kojiro’s hair. 

  
  


They kissed for a long time, long enough for Kojiro to lower Kaoru gently onto the floor as he began to suck bruises down his neck. The low moans and breathy sighs he made at each brush of his lips and every swipe of his tongue intoxicated him better than any alcohol he had ever had in his life. Kaoru tasted of cherry wine and ink and their youth. Kojiro trailed his hand down his shoulder, fingers tracing his ribs and finally gripping his waist and he thought about fine paper and silk.

  
  
  


“Stop- ah! Stop leaving hickies, how am I supposed to cover these up?” He complained but when Kojiro moved down his collarbone to his chest he only held his head closer.

  
  


“You dont seem to mind too much. And besides it's all part of the plan.” he felt Kaoru jolt underneath him as he took one of his nipples into his mouth, biting then soothing it over with the flat of his tongue.

  
  


“Were lubes and condoms part of your plan then?” Kojiro froze and looked up at Kaoru, who was already looking down at him with a condescending eyebrow raised.

  
  


For the second time tonight a silence stretched on.

  
  


Laughing, he trailed kisses back up Kaoru’s chest and neck, chastely kissing his lips before saying, “At least I gave you dinner first?”

  
  


Huffing in mock irritation, Kaoru pushed himself into a sitting position and attempted to fix his crumpled kimono around his shoulders. “Of course you didn't have any, you idiot. All aggression and no brains. We’re going home.” 

  
  


He started to clear up his desk and Kojiro was too focused on _‘We’re going home’_ to realize or care that he’d been insulted. 

If they didn't actually leave for another half hour then that would be blamed on the wine and not on him pinning Kaoru against whatever the nearest surface was while he kissed him breathless.

\-------------

Later, they lay curled around each other in bed, Kaoru tracing indecipherable words into Kojiro’s skin with his fingers while the other buried his face in the soft pink of his hair.

“Did you forget about being in love with him?” he asked voice muffled. He didn't really want an answer.

“Are you still on about that? Idiot I haven't liked ADAM in years.”

Silence. For a third time.

Kojiro pulled his face out of Kaoru's hair and looked down at him.

“What changed?”

Kaoru’s hand trailed up his shoulder and traced the outline of the tattoo on his shoulder. He shrugged. “He left.” his eyes flicked upwards to meet Kojiro’s gaze

“You stayed, Kojiro.” 

Kojiro knew he was smiling because Kaoru was trying so hard to look annoyed with him. He kissed the top of his head, the nearest place he could reach and smiled wider.

“As if I could ever look away, Kaoru.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this fic is inspired by [this](https://twitter.com/umikochannart/status/1369434559876628484?s=20) art work by @umikochannart on twitter
> 
> shoutout to my friend kye on twitter who has put up with and encouraged my matchablossom brainrot for weeks now <3


End file.
